Sneakerpeeper/dialogue
Sneakerpeeper spawn Conversation 1 *'Sneakerpeeper spawn': You no talk to Sneaks today? Awww, Sneaks do something wrong? *'Player': Why would you think th- *'Sneakerpeeper spawn': Player find Sneak's collection, yes? That why Player not talk to Sneaks? *'Player': Look, everything's fine between us... Wait, what collection? *'Sneakerpeeper spawn': Player want to see collection? Player just had to ask Sneaks! Sneaks have one ball of Player eyelashes, slippers made from Player belly button fluff and a Player-skin hat. *'Player': That's...that's horrible. I...I feel nauseous; I think I need to sit down. *'Sneakerpeeper spawn': Don't worry, Sneaks nurse you back to good health with Player-hair brush. Conversation 2 *'Player': You don't have to float so close to me, Sneaks. *'Sneakerpeeper spawn': Sneaks doesn't HAVE to, but Sneaks want to send message to other sneakerpeepers. *'Player': I'm going to regret asking, but what would that message be? *'Sneakerpeeper spawn': That Player belongs to Sneaks, and if other sneakerpeepers want Player then they'll have to fight to the death in a no-holds-barred staring contest. *'Player': How can a staring contest be to the death? *'Sneakerpeeper spawn': Player know how dry eyes get if Player not blink? A contest can take months! Now, Player imagine being made entirely out of eye. Stare-death is THE WORST way for sneakerpeeper to die. Conversation 3 *'Sneakerpeeper spawn': Player, where do sneakerpeepers come from? *'Player': Uh, wow. Isn't this a conversation you should be having with...anyone else? *'Sneakerpeeper spawn': No, Sneaks like to hear it from you. Sneaks like to watch you talk. *'Player': I'm sorry, Sneaks. I just don't have much information on how sneakerpeepers 'spawn'- *'Sneakerpeeper spawn': Player, your lips are like irrestible eyelids. *'Player': *shudder* You're not really listening, are you? *'Sneakerpeeper spawn': Mmmmm, Player-lips. Conversation 4 *'Sneakerpeeper spawn': Sneaks and Player, sitting in a tree... *'Player': Can you stop singing that? It's kind of freaking me out. *'Sneakerpeeper spawn': That fine, Player! Sneaks has bag under its eye, full of songs dedicated to you. ' If you're happy and you know it, snuggle your Sneaks...' *'Player': Do you take requests, perhaps? how about something that doesn't involve my name or yours? *'Sneakerpeeper spawn': Sneaks can do that 'Millions of people go by, but they all disappear from view. I only have eyes for you.' *'Player': Don't make me visit a slayer master to get some earmuffs, Sneaks. When fed *'Sneakerpeeper spawn': Um nom nom! More! Randomly *'Sneakerpeeper spawn': ... ... When growing up *'Sneakerpeeper spawn': ...! Sneakerpeeper With under 91 Summoning *'Sneakerpeeper': KnnnGGGGppwww CCCChhhhKKKKKnnn. Conversation 1 *'Sneakerpeeper': Player, it time that Sneaks spawned. *'Player': What, now? *'Sneakerpeeper': Sneaks not sure. My lids are contracting and I can feel movement about my retina. *'Player': You don't have to go into detail, Sneaks. I'd be happier not knowing about your innards. *'Sneakerpeeper': If Player not know, than how can Player help Sneaks with the spawning ritual? How can you squeeze Sneak's eyeball and keep spawn wet with sneakerpeeper ooze? *'Player': I'm pretty sure I'll have passed out by then. Conversation 2 *'Player': You know, Sneaks, when you were young, you used to make all sorts of uncomfortable comments about me. *'Sneakerpeeper': Oh, really? *'Player': Sure! It verged on harassment. You even kept a ball of my eyelash hair! *'Player': Strange times. Wait, what are you playing with? *'Sneakerpeeper': Oh, what, this? It nothing. *'Player': You're playing with it! You're playing with my eyelash hairball! *'Sneakerpeeper': Player, Sneaks not like that any more. Sneaks is a much better sneakerpeeper, less unprofessional. You see, this is not your eyelashes, they Thok's. Thok's hair much stronger and keeps in a ball better. Conversation 3 *'Sneakerpeeper': Huh-huh. *'Player': Why are you chuckling, Sneaks? Something amuse you? *'Sneakerpeeper': Player wouldn't understand. It's hive-minded humour. Lakhrahnaz make joke about how silly Player looks when he pushes you about on ice. *'Player': Hey! *'Sneakerpeeper': Hehe! Lakhrahnaz say that you look like you being tickled when you slide about. *'Player': Do you stalkers do this a lot? You know, having a hive-mind joke at my expense? *'Sneakerpeeper': Sorry, what was that? Haasghenahk just did an impression of you. *'Player': *sigh* Conversation 4 *'Player': So, Sneaks, I have a question. *'Sneakerpeeper': Sneaks always likes shooting the breeze with Player. *'Player': You're one eyeball, right? You only see through one eye. *'Sneakerpeeper': Player say obvious things. *'Player': Yeah, but if you only see through one eyeball, how do you have any form of depth perception? Surely you can't even reach for a door handle, shake someone's hand, catch a ball in the air... *'Sneakerpeeper': We see everything in eye-max, Player. Our eye so big that we can perceive more than two eyes can. We look better in monocles, too. *'Player': You're probably right. When fed *'Sneakerpeeper': Um nom nom nom! More!